A Fighter's Cherry Blossom
by BlazingFuryFox
Summary: Naruto is a apathetic fighter who doesn't care about the world except for his broken family. Sakura is a young girl looking for love while trying to get free from her abusive boyfriend Sasuke. How can crossing paths change these two young adults as they help each other overcome obstacles that they face for being together? Sorry for the short summary. Rating might change soon.


**Prologue: Few Weeks Earlier...**

The bell was loud enough to be heard over the roaring cries of the fans. Flashes of lights went off among the crowd as people took either pictures or videos. People were going wild, this one a good fight in their point of view. An underdog always taking on the champ were one of the best fights. The small fry either got the crap beaten out of him or vise versa for the champ. All in all it was a close match and since it was an underground fight, even better.

The light above the octagon made Naruto sweat more than he already was. His spiky blond hair was damp and his bangs hung loosely over his eyes. His torso gleam from the white light reflecting off the sweat as he walked to his corner. He sat on the stool, his eyes closed as he felt a bottle held to his lips and a rag dying the sweat off his body and face. A guy was trying to prep talk him, but Naruto didn't listen. He blocked out everything sound around him til it was just him and silence. To him, that was the best kind of rest after a three-minute round. His chest puffed up and he inhaled deeply and deflated when he exhaled. His blue eyes open just as the bell rang. He sat up and the cheers of fans filled his ears. He walked forward ready for the last round of the night...

**N.A.R.U.S.A.K.U**

The slap on the face sent her across the room. Sakura's body leaned against the wall, wincing from the stinging pain of her throbbing cheek. Her hand lifted up to touch it as it felt warm under her fingertips. Her pink color hair hid her face from sight, covering her watery eyes.

Sasuke was mad again, and like always he was taking out his anger and frustration on her. Sakura looked up with soft emerald, green eyes. They were bloodshot from tears threatening to pour out and wide with freight. She felt weak under his glaring cold, heartless onyx eyes. With his black raven color hair he looked like a villain. He stormed over to her, his feet stomping on the ground indicating he was getting closer causing Sakura to whimper softly in fear.  
He roughly grabbed her wrists and shoved her against the wall.

" What the hell is wrong with you?!" He roared out. Sakura only closed her eyes, tears rolling down her cheeks.

" How many times do I have to tell you?! You don't talk to anyone, especially a guy!" He continued to shake her.

" S-Stop it!" Sakura cried out." I didn't do anything. I was only giving the guy directions to-" She tried to explain but was interrupted when Sasuke slapped her once more.

" Lies!" He barked, his teeth gritted as he let out an anger growl. He pushed her against the wall again," You're a filthy whore. Everyone knows you're nothing more than a slut. Everyone, so stop fucking...You wanted him, didn't you?" Sasuke's scowl turn to an evil shook her head her pink hair swaying from side to side." No, I didn't."

" Don't lie to me," the boyfriend said through gritted teeth before throwing her to the floor and overpowering her easily. He got down and crawled on top of her, straddling her waist as he had her pinned by her wrists." You want someone to fuck you, was that it? All you had to do was ask," his voice was dangerously low." You want your holes filled with a big rod?"

Sakura looked up at him with red, puffy eyes and shook her head," No Sasuke..."

" I told you to stop lying," he said as he looked at her with those eyes of his that made her shiver. He leaned down and gave her neck roughly, hungry kisses causing her to whimper weakly. He knew that she was scared and he loved it.  
His hands ran up and down her sides.

She looked away.

His rough fingers touched her smooth skin under her shirt.

She closed her eyes.

His kissed traveled down to her collarbone, his tongue covering her skin with his saliva.

Sakura wanted out...

**A/N: This is just an experiment and I wonder how it would go. So base on how many reviews I get from this I will continue posting this story.**


End file.
